kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Spearka
Superseded by Neutral Territory - 2083 The Spearkan Federation was a sovereign state located in the central Baskay Island, whilst retaining a particularly isolationist nature throughout its history the nation showed particular involvement in a handful of events throughout Kerbins history. Government The Spearkan Federation is divided into seven States: Nexus, Zimi, Baske, Bastion, Verwelm, Osten and Elohim, with each state having a leader referred to as the "Bearer", the exception to this is Nexus, the Capital region who rules serves as the Federation leader, referred to as the "Apex", each state has its own "Lesser Council" with its members being elected by the citizens of that state; the Apex is elected by the citizens of the Federation out of the Bearers of the other six states and the mayor of the City of Nexus. In the Greater Council laws of governance are passed, with each Bearer being able to cast one vote on matters of passing laws while the Apex has two votes to cast. In an emergency situation, such as if the state is lost either to outside forces the Bearer is to act for his/her people, in this state a Bearer-in-Exile still can cast votes on military operations but not in administration or other fields. Despite this relative freedom the Federation brings the most controversial aspect is its citizenship service, to achieve citizenship in the Spearkan Federation and ergo, have the ability to vote and form formal organisations and corporations each citizen, usually from a young age is intended to go through formal education usually lasting ten years, though this can be much lower if the individual is a migrant, in which case requires to take a exam to determine how many years are required to achieve citizenship, this has recieved great criticism from other nations for being an elitist realm and is widely regarded to have been the driving force behind the Mercantile Rebellion. Geography The seven States that, overall encompassed all of Baskay were each known for various features that served its own role in the Spearkan Federation * Nexus: The Capital district and seat of the Apex, the district of Nexus was primarily centred around the Capital, towns that were outside Nexus are well known for their scientific achievements but also being home to minor companies. * Bastion: The centre of the Federations military, Bastion focused on production of weapons with its shipyards lining the Baske and Elohim rivers being well known throughout Kerbin, the Eastern region of Bastion was also home to its three launchpads intended for launch of ground-to-space missiles or military spacecraft. * Elohim: Known as the Federations Fishery, Elohim was most known for the droves of fish that it gives to the people, being able to feed most of its population and that of the other States, Elohim was also given as the moderator for trade within the Lesser Baskay bay, regulating vessels that go out of the Bay * Baske: This State was well known for the droves of steel, electronics and gems that came out of its factories, the wealth extracted from the Baskian mountain was one of the drivers behind the Federations economy, with its own dedicated port providing both raw materials and processed goods out of Baskay to the four corners of Kerbin, the southernmost regions were also known for its observatories, being able to pierce the cloudlines and see the universe outside. * Osten: The Federations Breadbasket, Osten was almost entirely farmland with the exception of its provincial capital and a few towns here and there, Osten served to grow the food for the Spearkan people which, combined with Elohims fisheries is capable of sustaining its population, In addition, Ostens capital is the leader in agricultural research in the Federation, directly investigating farming techniques to increase yields and sustainability. * Verwelm: If a citizen wanted to go on holiday or retire, nine times out of ten they will pick a town in Verwelm, with its slight hills, relatively warm and calm weather and crystal-clear lakes, Verwelm was the centre of tourism within the Federation and a popular choice either for retirees or sightseers with only the City of Nexus being able to attract more people. This concentration of people in Verwelm also made it the second most populous state and the greatest concetration of non-citizens * Zimi: With Kerbin's currents of prevailing winds coming right in the crosshairs of Zimi, you would be hard pressed to not have found a wind turbine or a tidal generator along the coastline of Zimi, with this exploitation of the force of nature that often pounded the coastline of Zimi it led to the state producing most of the Federations electricity, with other power sources coming either from Baskes hydroelectric dam or the nuclear power plants in Northern Nexus. History: Spearkan Civil War The practice of outright refusing citizenship to uneducated individuals proved immensely unpopular among the lowest of the lower classes of people living in the nations and, within the year of 2039, the unrest caused by this practice reached its boiling point. A resistance movement, motivated by the style of regimes around them, full-scale rebellion emerged again, trying to overthrow the Greater Council in favour of a socialist regime that sought to "protect" minorities, a stark contrast to a perpetrator of the Gagrieli genocide, they named their new nation "Baksin" after the old name for Nexus; civil war raged for over a decade, with rebels, loyalist forces and, even at one stage, rogue corporations fighting over control of the Island. It wouldn't be until 2051 before the last of the rebel forces were ousted in the Battle of Verwelm; in the years since a free education programme accessible to all was granted to the working classes to avert such an event from repeating itself Rebuilding of the Nation The next few years were dedicated to the reconstruction of cities devastated from the conflict, primarily centred around the states of Verwelm, Zimi and Elohim. With the immediate issue resolved by 2054 a series of ambitious projects were devised to reintroduce the nation to the world stage; these included the development of algae-based biofuels, the establishment of a series of multidisciplinary research institutes and, surprisingly for a relatively minor nation, the establishment of a full-size colony on Minmus. This colony, part of the Outer Moon Initiative was completed by 2068 and served as as an observatory, refuelling point and production facility for spacebound vessels with the assistance of the orbital Nivix Station. In the years since the civil war, the nation made best to solidify its relations with nearby, like-minded nations, most particular of which being the nations of Owlia and Aquaria; despite this, the nation retained its isolationist nature, rarely focusing on political affairs. This reached a heavy extreme when the Greater Council made no political response during the events of the Fish War, a conflict primarily centred on Fish Island, a Spearkan Territory under direct administration. The lack of response prompted a push for Aquaria, who fought for the defense of the island in its stead; over the years the Aquarian government would push to request the purchase of the island which was refused at every turn. The Third Apex The events of the Fish War proved a heavy influence on the Spearkan people, who began to demand an end to their isolationist policies lest one of the various nations sought to threaten the sovereignty of the nation, by the Election of 2072 came, the anti-isolationist Herster Joxton was elected into Apexship, seeking to further press the concept of a Pan-Baskay Alliance between the Spearkan Federation, Owlia and Aquaria; a concept hampered for years due to Aquarias existing alliances as well as the fortification of Fish Island. This new foreign policy was tested barely a few months after following the Basilian occupation of Troakia in an attempt to assert its control over the Lesser Bay. The Greater Council made an official objection to the occupation, asserting that it is a flagrant violation of the freedoms of Troakian citizens and a display of imperialism; this objection was further supported by the nations of Valsang and New Grestin. When the nation of Basil refused an official ultimatum to pull their forces, The Greater Council declared war on the nation, beginning the Minor Baskay War. Despite diplomatic support to the cause, other nations refused the Apexes call to arms with only distant Zimor accepting its call. Regardless, the Spearkan Military pushed for an invasion of Basil Proper, which began in the Battle of South Yarva. However, due to Basils existing diplomatic connections due to its membership of the Tau Coalition, they were quick to retaliate in Operation Kickback, this single, devastating strike eliminated not only the invasion force, but also destroyed vehicle garrisons stationed in Bastion and Verwelm through their superior numbers. Despite the coalitions upper hand, they made no attempt at launching a ground invasion of the island and, after a year of political stalling, the Great Council offered a peace, abandoning the Troakians to their fate. The Redemption Project Following the end of the Minor Baskay War in 2074 Apex Joxton had abdicated his position, citing that his provocation of the Tau Coalition and military mismanagement had lost the war and, by extension, the nations entire relevance on the world stage. A snap election had to be called to elect a new Apex to replace him. The various Bearers had various plans of action on how to put the Federation back on the map ranging from further pushing for the Pan-Baskay Alliance to a revanchist war but a recent movement, now personified in the Salvation Party pitched an novel, ambitious and extremely daunting task; to evacuate most, if not all of the population to a new, Kerbin-like world and rebuild their nation there. While the Salvation Party lost the election the new Apex, Menglong Mirk, saw the potential for this project and offered a unique position of co-apex to the Salvation Party's representative, Gus Leban. He outlined the groundwork for a full-scale spacebourne project detailed "The Redemption Project" The project called for the construction of a massive space fleet, nicknamed, "Odyssey", consisting of dozens of stasis ships containing a Spearkan populace. These stasis ships would be divided into seven subunits each led by a Generation ship, constructed from a hollowed out asteroid to serve maintenance, research and tactical roles as well as representing their respective branches of government throughout the 86-year trip. For Nine years the nation fell silent, no further delegations were sent to any political conferences, no addresses were sent to any other nations in response to any particular event and any attempts from other nations, even ones previously friendly to the Federation to ascertain any information on what had happened to the Spearkan nation or the technologies they were using for the project failed completely. In 2083 the Kerbin system roared to life, exhaust plumes from the countless numbers of stasis ships filled the sky as a video communique from Apex Mirk sent out one final speech from his Generation ship, warning other world leaders not to attempt a landing on their destination planet and urging any Spearkan citizens remaining on Kerbin, to emigrate to nations previously friendly to the Federation. This event marked the official end of the Spearkan Federation on Kerbin. The island's remaining inhabitants, along with immigrants seeking new opportunities would form a new government mere months later under the Imperii Egros. The nation of Aquaria also moved to annex Fish Island as a new territory. Category:Nations